Another FateAnother Destiny
by Irisviel29
Summary: -The character named Terance his abilities and characteristics are a creation of Terence Mason, so I thank him for letting me use his character-


Chapter 1

After ten years later, Rin Tohsaka returns to Fuyuki City after spending those years at the Mage's Association and discovering new places she had never seen. She breath deeply as the airplane was starting to arrive at the airport.

''Finally back home...'' she said as she looked out the window, she didn't even told no one of her arrival not even to Sakura which had married Emiya Shirou and was finally to have a family.

''An aunt to be...funny as it sounds.'' She said to herself as she smiled but still inside there was that still Rin Tohsaka that everyone knew but also a mature and strong one.

After a few hours later the airplane landed as she took her suitcase and walked out of the plane toward the outside. Her appearance was different, no longer had those pigtails, now only had her hair down almost looking like her mother Aoi...also wearing a long skirt and red long sleeved shirt. She walked outside of the airport and called a taxi as the driver helped her with her bags. Rin got in the taxi and told him where to take her as it drive off to the destination.

Rin looked out the taxi window as she looked at the city. ''Surely hasn't changed much from the last ten years.'' She said as the taxi was still driving to the Tohsaka Residence...not even in thought to visit the Emiya Residence. ''Maybe I will show my presence some other time.''

Almost reaching her home, something appeared at quick movement making the taxi driver lose control of the vehicle moving out of the road and crashing down a small hill as Rin bumped her head against the side door as she did not move as she was knocked out by the impact. The vehicle started to burn in flames as the smell of smoke awoken barely Rin trying to see what was going on but her vision was blurry, as she tried to look she barely saw a certain figure trying to reach out to her grabbing her by her shirt pulling her out. Rin couldn't barely even see the face of the person who saved her as the one laid her down on the road far away from the vehicle as it exploded suddenly.

?: ''It was luck that I was passing by, she would have died at that moment.'' A male voice sounded as he looked at her for any serious injuries as he brushed the hair off her face he was stunned by how beautiful she was.

?: ''I wonder who she is...'' He said wanting to know more about the woman he just saved but then the ambulance appeared at scene as they came to attend to her as the mysterious man stepped back and watched her still concerned while the police asked him questions.

Afterwards the paramedics took Rin inside the ambulance to drive her off to the hospital as he watched drive off. He was still impressed by what he saw.

?: "Get well...'' he said as he walked off holding something in his hand.

Several days passed as Rin woke up in a hospital bed...Sakura was sitting in a chair next to the bed as Shirou was out getting food for all of them.

''Where am I?" She responded softly as she looked around and suddenly saw Sakura there who had a smile of relief on her lips.

Sakura: ''You had an car accident, luckily someone saved you that's what the doctors told me.'' She said holding Rin's hand.

''Someone saved me? Who could that have been?" Rin said as she was curious to know who was the mysterious figure that went to her rescue that day.

After a few more days at the hospital Rin finally returned to the Tohsaka Residence, Sakura stayed with her until she was fully recovered then left back to her home with Shirou.

Rin stood up and walked toward the window as she looked out, in her thoughts were still the thoughts of who really saved her that day. Who was the mysterious one...?

Eventually destiny had finally chosen it path...

A week later, a young man was in town asking people as they passed by him mostly giving of a young woman and showing a pendant with a red gem to them, as he asked, the people moved there heads in negative not knowing who it was. The young man started to lose hope and was asking himself if he will ever find that beautiful young lady he saved. In the meantime, in the Tohsaka Residence, Rin was looking for what to wear...as she picked out her clothes, she suddenly came to thought to wear the pendant as she started looking.

"Where is it? I thought I had it...could someone had stolen it?!" she said in an upset tone as she started to think back."Aha!. He stole it when he rescued me, if I ever find him, he will regret stealing from Rin Tohsaka!" she said as her tone of voice went up.

Back again with the young man, he kept trying until he gave up and started to walk away, casually Sakura was walking doing some shopping as she passed by the young man and stopped him at instant."I know that pendant." she said to him.

?: "You do?!" he said surprised as he started to explain the day of the accident to Sakura. He explained every detail, even the impression he had seeing how beautiful Rin was.

Sakura smiled."Rin is my sister, she might be looking desperately for that pendant. I will give you her address so you can take it to her." she said with a big smile on her lips like if she was plotting something.

?: "I hope she won't think wrong." he said in a worried tone.

"That I can't say, it has been long since we have seen each other. But go with confidence, take care." Sakura smiled as she left.

The young man smiled at Sakura and waved goodbye as he quickly went to the direction of Rin's home. After a few he arrived and knocked nervously on the door. as he heard from inside someone approaching to open the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" Rin said as she opened the door as she was stunned a young her door.

?: "Ummm...hello my name is Terance. You are miss Rin Tohsaka?" he said nervously.

"Yes I am. May I ask why you are here?" she said in.a serious tone.

"Ummm... this back to you." he hands her the pendant.

"My pendant! You thief, you stole it!" she yelled at him.

"No, no! You have it all wrong. Let me explain." he said trying to calm her.

"Well, you better have a good explanation!" she said still angry at him.

He started with not forgetting any detail as Rin angry expression started to change into a calm one.

"I see, then I wanted you for saving me Terance." she said as her cheeks blushed a bit.

"I couldn't let you die there...I...ummm...there is something I wish you." he said.

"What is that you ask me?" she said.

"Would you join me for a cup of coffee? If you're not busy." he said as his cheeks blushed.

"I guess I can make a space in my busy schedule. I accept the invitation." she smiled as she walked out of the door standing next to him.

He smiled as he started to walk with her toward town.

Rin and Terance were heading toward town walking at a normal pace. They were quite most of the way and Terance was nervous to even speak, he tried hardly not even to blush.

"Are we just gonna walk and stay quiet?" Rin said so suddenly.

"Ummm...sorry, its just that... He coughs a bit. ''What do you do for a living Miss Rin?" Terance said nervously as it almost let it slip saying how beautiful she was.

"Call me Rin please." she said before answering his question. "I work in a university in London." She said but no telling him that she worked at the Mage's Association.

"London must be an amazing place." he said smiling at her.

"Yes it is, but I couldn't go out much was to busy working." she looked at him.

"I see, that's too bad. I have done a couple of travels myself." He said as they reached town.

"Like where?" she continued walking beside him.

"Like for example Spain, France and even America." He grinned at her.

"Why do you travel so much, for work or for fun?" she asked curiously.

Terance trying to hide who he really was...a magus killer hired from an unknown organization...he didn't know how she would react or if she would distant herself from him and he did not want that, to be away from her.

"Both..." he answered.

"Both?" she asked.

"Yes, I do my work and then I have fun until my next job." he smiled.

"What do you work at? what is that you do for a living?" she asked more curious.

"I am a business man. I work at a big computer company and I have to travel a lot around the world." He said as that was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Then maybe you can teach me how to use one..." She said as the arrive at the Cafe and both sat down.

"It would be a pleasure, Rin." he smiled blushing a bit as the waiter comes and takes there order.

Terance ordered black coffee and Rin ordered tea with a piece of cheesecake as the waiter writes it down and leaves. Terance couldn't take his eyes off Rin, how beautiful she was, he was amazed and stunned by it. But as they talk and enjoyed the moment, they were being watched by his organization.

?: "He has found a target..."

? (2): "Let him get close to her and then order to make his strike...to kill her"

Rin and Terance laughed a lot as time passed. Rin seemed to be very happy as she smiled, it was very odd to her like that. As suddenly they noticed that it was getting late.

"It is getting late, I think I should head home to rest." Rin said.

"I shall accompany you to your house so you can reach it safe." he said

"I thank you." she said as she stood up and started walking as Terance paid the bill and quickly walked beside her while the organization kept watching them from afar.

After several minutes they reached her home as she opened her door and turned around and softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

As he replied. "You are welcome, Rin. I will come tomorrow to give you those computer lesson. Goodbye." He smiled as he nods his head and turns around walking away back to his hotel room as he rubbed his cheek blushing and smiling because of that kiss she gave him there.

As Rin smiled and entered her home to rest. She was happy to have met him but what little she know the dangers that would started to come...


End file.
